A Taste Of Hell
by krueger84
Summary: Sub-plot to my Buffy/Twilight crossover, explaining the roots and transformation of Bella. Very OOC. Possible lemons, language, overall wackiness. COMPLETE!
1. Beginnings

**A Taste Of Hell:**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: OK, like I said, I didn't want this in the main story cause it felt like filler, and its not overly essential reading if you want to read my story, but if you want to understand her character, which is, at this point minor, then please have a skim through and tell me your thoughts. The way I see it, if one bad day can make a person mad, a bad year can turn them into a psychopath.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's creation, not mine.**

Bella had finished for the night, and Charlie wasn't there. She decided to cab it back to her place, stopping a few blocks short and cutting through some passageways to save time, fare and ebb the fear that she was being followed, which had swelled and had her walking at a brisk pace.

When she got in, she dead-bolted the door, grabbed a beer from the kitchen and trudged upstairs to her room. As she took the staircase, she folded down the photos of her mother for the third time this week.

_Damn Charlie for standing them up again. He can't let her rest in peace and I'm certain she can see what's happening here, see what happened when she left us._

She continued on this train of thought as she stepped into her room, grabbed a nightie and took a hot shower. The water was scalding at first, but eventually her body adjusted and she found it cleansing and soothing. She scrubbed her body thoroughly, afraid that if she didn't everyone at school would know this, know what she really was. She scrubbed at the scars on her arms caused by her half-assed attempts at self-harm and self-mutilation. She washed her bruises, cascading down the left side of her body, from when she had been slammed against a dumpster during work the night before. She washed her pelvis at least 10 times longer than anyone else, because when she came back home, when she wasn't putting on her front of a self-confident sexual woman, she could admit to herself that she was a sad, scared, ashamed little girl. She finally broke down when she scrubbed futilely at the two pin-sized bite marks on the inside of her left thigh. Her life was a mess, and she was going down just as hard as the rest of the city was.

She continued to sob as she got dressed, and when she had finished her warm beer, and as she smoked a joint that Charlie had rolled for her earlier that evening.

Eventually her tears became that of silence, she laid down on her back, facing the empty ceiling, reflecting over the last year, and wondering how on Earth her life had come to revolve around sex and death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I met the Cullens today. I had been told that there were new kids at school, and naturally I was curious. I was sill sick, however, so after having a couple of days off to get over the toxic cut of blow that I'd taken, I was finally ready to face the world, my friends and my boyfriend.

Jacob and I had been together for a little while now, since we were both 14. We met at La Push during one of my frequent beach trips with my girlfriends. We had previously met, but we were a lot younger, and due to Mom's death, Dad kinda hermitted himself somewhat, which left Billy (and Jacob) Black out of our lives for almost 6 years. Jacob was really nice and had an awesome body, a surfers build but also that of an awkward hunter. We both had secrets and were not willing to compromise our fun by getting curious about what we did each night. He had been even more secretive since the Cullens had moved in over Spring, and I had barely seen him, but he was going to pick me up after school and catch a movie with me in Port Angeles tonight, which would be a welcome change, as we never really went out.

At lunch, I sat with my usual crew. Mike was pretending to be a zombie and was only getting laughs from Jessica, as always. Then they walked in, 2 by 2 like a small army of ant-people. Some people stole a glance at them and carried on with what they were doing. Others gaped at them, leaving themselves open for fish-hooks. I wasn't looking at any of them in particular, they had this sick beauty to them, one that seemed so unnaturally perfect, like it shouldn't exist. I didn't know what to make of them, and before I could voice this, Jessica chimed in with the lowdown on the noobs.

Her excited, whispered words came complete with erratic, yet discrete hand motions.

"Jasper and Alice, those two there, are very much together, as are Emmett and Rosalie, the blonde one that keeps sneering at the single guy, but I think it's OK, cause they're cousins or they're adopted or something."

Angela joined in on the conversation now. "They are definitely adopted Jess, cousins would not get away with that, not legally anyway. Their "father" is the new surgeon at the general hospital in the city. They've been desperate for an accomplished surgeon ever since the last one was brutally hacked up."

Then I saw Edward, and I realized my mistake, these people, this family, was perfect and the only single boy left was the most amazing boy I had ever seen, even more stunning than Jacob at sunset. He shot a cold glance towards me and sat at the table facing the opposite direction. This threw me off somewhat and compelled me to leave it at exactly that. However, fate intervened after lunch.

I took my spot at my usual table in Biology, and was happy to work alone, as I had for almost 2 years in most classes now. Then Edward stepped into the room, and my fuck-knuckle teacher magically paired him up with me. I was not only mortified, but extremely pissed off at the teacher, as I was sure my father had ensured a solitary table in this class for me.

He sat next to me reluctantly and opened his book as per the teachers instructions. I stared at him until he returned my gaze.

"This is my desk, please find another. Nothing against you, I just like my space."

"Fine by me, I was going to request a class transfer this afternoon anyway."

With that, he excused himself, claiming to be sick, and proceeded to the sick bay.

I spent the rest of my day in my usual splendor, a blissfully disconnected haze.

After school, Jake met me in the carpark with a couple of his friends from La Push. He hurried out of the car and pulled me aside.

"Look Bella, I have to do something tonight. It's really important and I'd love to see you tomorrow night, I just have to sort out some family stuff tonight is all." He trailed off. "I'm sorry, babe."

"It's um, yeah it's cool. I have homework and shit to do anyways. You know how Charlie's been lately. All work, no play. I think I have stuff on tomorrow though." I recalled, biting my bottom lip. "I'll call you?"

"OK, cool, give me a buzz and we'll sort it out." Jacob shot his half-smile which usually left me smoldering and jumped back into the car with his hoons.

It didn't work today though, for some reason, it really upset me that I couldn't escape and pretend to have a real life tonight, rather than just smacking up at home while Charlie was out nabbing the "bad guys".

As Jacob pulled away, I saw Edward in his car, alone, trying to hide the fact that we was staring at me, and doing a horrible job of it, I must add. I decided to relieve him of this indignity and jump into my truck, when out of nowhere he called me over.

I thought it over for a second and jumped into the truck, I wasn't looking for trouble or fun tonight. I'd already resigned myself to the fact that I didn't have that right, many years ago.

As I pulled out of the carpark, I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw him waving from directly behind my truck. But, that's not right, he was by his neat little coupe half a second ago, and that was near the stairs. Fuck, I'm not still goofy from that shit, am I? I needed to get out of here.

Thoughts of Edward swam through my head, reaching places Jacob had never sought. The fact that I even let them in scared me, and motivated me to get home even faster. The sad thing is, my truck can only handle 40mph on a good day, and today was a fuckin' mess. I decided to veer my thoughts onto a different path, searching for a fresh excuse to bail myself out of plans tomorrow night with Jake. I wasn't having much luck, the best I could think of was washing my truck. As I continued to search in vain, I pulled into my driveway, screeching to a halt when I noticed a little black coupe sitting in front of the house.

**So, that's it for the first chapter, let me know which sub-story you like better so far, I'm guessing it'll come down to Buffy VS Twilight if I leave it up to that, but I wanna know if people are enjoying this story, if I'm pushing people to see this in their heads as well. I'm assuming the Bella fans want blood at this point, but if that's the case, tell me, I love criticism, it makes me write bad-ass, mean stories. Also, if you feel her transformation is half-assed, keep reading, the tide will turn. Cheers.**


	2. Simply Irresistible

**A/N – Still trying to piece this transformation together in my head, this chain of events really mess with this volatile character. Please read and review. I don't know if it's getting there. I need judgment!!!**

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer's volatile characters, not mine.**

**Chapter 2: Simply Irresistible**

BPOV:

This car meant one thing, and one thing only; trouble.

I parked the truck and went to climb out when all of a sudden I felt two steady hands graciously lift me out of the cabin setting me on the muddy drive.

"Can I help you?" I asked rudely, scowling at him as he caught my eye.

He shuffled on the spot, awkwardly trying to work out the best way to spill out what he wanted to say.

"My uh,the thing is, basically….my Dad's pissed."

That caught me off-guard. I was shooting daggers at him the whole time he was putting on his awkward little act, thinking he was here to profess his undying love for me. I secretly hoped my show of contempt and utter disregard for his opinion would turn him off and have him run away with his tail between his legs.

This wasn't the case though, and I was now intrigued.

"Why is your dad pissed, most people in Forks have medical insurance. He can't be that bad off."

"No, he's just been excessively busy over the last 24 hours. It would seem your father has had a busy night as well, and has decided to take his frustration out on some local hoons."

I gaped at his accusation. "What on Earth makes you think that my father would do that, even to a criminal?"

"Well, Bella, from what I was told, your Dad brought them in, apologized if they were too busted up for Carlisle to work with, and wished him a good night. Almost as if this kinda thing happens all the time here."

"Who's Carlisle?" I asked, confused by the random name Edward had dropped in his insinuation.

"My father. I'm adopted, as are the rest of my brothers and sisters. We feel we have a certain liberty that allows us to call him whatever we need to."

"Fair enough then, do you want to come in for a drink?" I offered, loosening a button as I cursed one of the hottest days this city had surely had.

"Um, yes please." He replied awkwardly, pretending not to notice that my bra strap was now showing.

I turned a led the way, smiling wryly to myself as I opened the front door.

I fetched two glasses of water, as I was sure Edward wasn't the type to drink beer. He was so formal and chivalrous. It made me sick in a sense, considering the other end of the spectrum had the same effect on me.

We both sat down, and he continued on. "I didn't want him to make a big deal of it, so I volunteered to come down and tell you myself. Maybe you could see if your Dad's stressed at work or something, see why he's laying into these people so bad."

"He takes his job very seriously, he may very well have gotten in a jam last night, and had to scrap his way out. But I'll take your advice and see what's up. Thanks for not getting your Dad to embarrass us both."

"That's ok. I'm sure he was just concerned. Being a doctor, he practically bleeds empathy."

_Yeah, well I'm the exact opposite, no matter how much I bleed, I don't feel a thing._ I thought to myself, tucking my thumbs into my jumper.

"There was something else, Bella." It was almost a question. I could tell he was nervous, and he was making me very self aware. I nodded in approval.

"I'm attracted to you. I know, I sound like a douche. But seriously, it's not a lust thing, it's not a crush. I just want to be around you, I know I only met you today, but it feels like I've known you a lifetime." He went to continue, but seemed to double over what he had just said, and giggled to himself. "I can't believe I just burst out like that. We've talked once, I'm a friggin' fool. Basically, I feel myself drawn to you, in an instinctual way, like it's my duty to protect you and defend you from…"

I cut him off. "From the forces of darkness, from Satan, from the other boys who just want you for the night? Sell your goddamn pitch already, I'm bored." His sincerity had no effect on me, not the way he wanted it to. I only had one choice in the end.

I walked into the loungeroom, glaring at him all the while. As he left his seat to follow me I turned around and kissed him passionately. I dragged my hands through his hair as he followed my lead, kissing me back and moving me towards the couch. I surrendered completely, falling back roughly of my own accord. I was trying to pull his shirt up but he fidgeted, so instead I reached for his belt. All of a sudden he stopped, and pulled away from my lips.

"OK Bella, I'm not that kind of guy." He said defensively, hands in front of him as if he was deadly afraid.

"What are you? A fucking eunuch? I was throwing myself at you, you must be the only guy in school who wouldn't have taken an opportunity like this in a chokehold, you pussy." I screamed all of this, cause I knew if I'd stopped screaming, I'd cry and break down like a little bitch. So I stared him down till he looked away.

"Get out of my house." I ordered. I ran up the stairs to my room, stopping only when I heard the front door close behind him.

This wasn't right, I was losing it over a guy I'd met today. I'm in a fucking relationship and this guy's making me feel suicidal. No, suicide is definitely not what I'm going for, I felt anguish that had to be lived through, suffered in a way that pulls you out when it's done torturing you and forges a new heart and a second skin to repel it again.

Anguish like this didn't belong to me, it belonged to one of my brothers, Jim, Jack or John. Either could take it, and right now I could use all three.

I looked in the usual spots; my underwear drawer, on top of the wardrobe, but alas, I had no luck. Then I remembered I kept a nice little flask of bourbon under my pillow. I threw my banana pillow off the covers and searched desperately for it, short choking sobs escaping my lungs. I was humiliated, ashamed, alone. I felt weak and I needed strength, even if it was liquid. I unscrewed the cap and took a swig, gauging how much was left and how much I would need after that. Unfortunately two swigs emptied it, and I found myself unable to breathe yet again.

I knew I needed comfort, and if Jacob wasn't around, one of his friends would have to suffice.

With that, I grabbed my keys, started my truck and headed out to La Push.

**As I said earlier, please press that little "review this chapter" button pronto, and let me know if it's tying in well with the main story, if you're also reading that lol.**


	3. Turning

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer's characters, not mine!**

A Taste Of Hell – Chapter 3

BPOV:

The truck gauntly made its way over the trail towards Jacob's house. I jumped out without pulling the park brake and jogged up to his front door. Thankfully, on my trip over I had composed myself somewhat on the outside, yet I was still determined to finish my quest of comfort, to prove myself wrong, to prove that someone would want me.

I looked the doorbell over and decided to knock instead, figuring he wouldn't hear it. After my third attempt, my hopes dimmed somewhat, and I turned to walk away. As I made my way off the porch, towards the truck, I heard a voice call back.

"Bella?" I stiffened, it was a female voice. I turned to take in the sight of a confused, yet angry Leah, jogging towards me at a casual pace. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She called out. I couldn't tell if it was mock anger. I hadn't done anything to upset her in years, it had been a _long_ time since I'd last seen her.

"Oh, I – I'm sorry, I was looking for Jake." I replied wistfully, taking her in again now that she'd slowed to a stop. She looked a lot different to how I'd remembered her. Somewhat more matured but in a primal fashion. Her face told a story of passion and ultimately, loss. The result came off as a kind of jaded indifference to the outside world. Jacob had told me roughly what had happened with her, but the real indication of hurt is something you can only witness yourself. She was extremely grimy today, clearly she had taken to her birthright as a mechanic in training, or at least an illustrious sparkie. Either way, I was glad Jake wasn't around, as I'm sure I would be no competition at this point.

"He's not around, he went off with the other guys to, uh, fetch supplies for the trip." The way she mentioned the trip seemed off-sided somewhat, as if I was supposed to know what she was on about.

"What trip?" I tried reading her face to see if she was bluffing. As far as I knew, Jacob's whereabouts were as exclusive to her as they were to me.

"Oh, you know, the one up the trail, into the forest. They go once a year or so now. I would go too but someone's gotta take care of the business, and Jacob's bike." She turned to glance at her work, beaming as she returned to me. "How've you been? How's Charlie holding up?" She said, a slight sneer raising towards the left side of her lip.

"He's fine. What's it to you?" I replied, mirroring her expression.

"Nothing, there just seems to be a whole lot of hurt in Forks at the moment."

"And that's his fault?"

"I didn't say that! I just wanna make sure that he's not in over his head there. I've heard of some gruesome things happening lately, in and around Forks. Why are you being so defensive?" She spat, rounding on me.

"He's my father, it goes with the territory. Why do you care so much?" I retorted.

"It goes with my territory. Things are happening, bigger than _you _would understand. It's probably best if you stayed away from La Push until it's settled down again." Her patronizing tone hit me square in the jaw. This bitch was making my day far worse than I needed it to be.

I grabbed at her shoulder, but before I could reach it she had grabbed my arm and twisted it in a manner that forced us to embrace. Her hand was unnaturally warm and almost seared my skin. I attempted a backwards elbow into her gut, but she saw this coming too, hurling me away from her before I could make contact. I hit the ground hard, scraping my palms and knees. When I turned to face her, I noticed that she was breathing heavily, her face turning a dark red, her eyes narrowed and focused firmly upon me.

She was close to panting when the transformation occurred. Her olive skin was replaced by light grey russet fur. Her clothes had been torn during the transformation, several fragments of material floated to the dirt as she closed in on me. What happened next was a complete melee; a million things seemed to happen all at once.

Just as she was about to leap on my disheveled figure, she was crash tackled at speed by what appeared to be Edward Cullen. They wrestled for what seemed an eternity, but couldn't have been more than 10 seconds, when a dark brown wolf appeared at my side, taking in the scene before aiding Leah by latching onto Edward's mid-section. Leah wasn't the only one to have cavalry however, as one of Edward's brothers - Jasper I think, came in at such speed I wasn't sure whether it was him or not, or even if this nightmare was real. He hurled the Leah wolf from Edward's back, where she had successfully taken a chunk out of his neck not half a second before, and then averted his gaze to the air, detecting a scent that he didn't want to.

From what I could see, it both repulsed him, whilst at the same time, intoxicated him, and before I knew it, his view was fixed on me, in particular, my scraped, bleeding knees.

In the distance I heard Edward call, "No brother, be strong." But I couldn't see how strength would help, Jasper was overwhelmed by bloodlust, his eyes telling a thousand stories at once. Stories of success, gluttony, lust, pleasure, doubts, regrets, guilt, temptation, falls of grace, but it seemed that temptation would win today. I backed away from him using my feet and hands in a crab walk fashion, before finding a tree with the back of my head. I refused to let the throbbing keep me down as I scrambled to my feet and circled around to the back of the tree. As I stopped to catch my breath I felt an icy hand grip my throat and followed the hand to Jasper's face, a face consumed with greed and hunger. He tightened his grip on the right side of my neck and sunk his teeth into the other side.

A flood of heat and pain coursed through my body, it filled my head with images of magma running over cold stones on a volcanic floor. The heat raced to my extremities, not stopping at warming my body, but causing me to overheat internally, searing burning pain attacking my lungs and boiling my arteries. The only contender was the pain that followed, the sharp stab of knives attacking the marrow in my body, liquid nitrogen being forced into freshly healed skin, my joints were dull at first, having not experienced the pain or the fire as yet. This was worse, however, as it was at the joints that the two separate sensations seemed to meet and mutate, rearranging my body at a molecular level, expanding every inch of my soul. I felt a new awakening on the horizon and prepared myself for the final breath.

I was denied this though, waking from my dead slumber to see Edward's eyes meeting mine, as he sucked his brother's venom from my neck. I had enough energy to mutter one thing.

"What the fuck, _I was almost there."_

**A/N – This completes my Twilight-world prequel to The Mouth Of Hell Has Two Forks. From here you could safely deduce that vampires no longer get along with werewolves, The Black's and Clearwater's are wolves and the Cullen's are vamps. Bella knows what they are and has felt a rush and unique experience that she's not likely to forget, or even want to forget anytime soon. Simply put – addiction, need. Need that puts Charlie in a new position of profit. With the swarms of nomads rolling through Forks (hence all the attacks mentioned by Leah), Charlie could safely create a customer base and eager supply for the new demand. I'm still working on my Buffyverse prequel, but once I've finished that, I will continue my main story. Therein lies continue.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
